les_miserablesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
At the End of the Day
At the End the Day est une des chansons du film Les Misérables réalisé par Tom Hooper . Paroles PAUVRE : At the end of the day you're another day older And that’s all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about What is it for? One day less to be living! At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the winter is coming on fast Ready to kill One day nearer to dying! At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and There's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day! CONTREMAÎTRE : At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread. OUVRIERE 1: There are children back at home Worker 1 & 2: And the children have got to be fed OUVRIERE 2 : And you’re lucky to be in a job FEMME : And in a bed OUVRIERES : And we’re counting our blessings! FILLE 2 : Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today With his terrible breath and his wandering hands? FILLE 3 : It's because little Fantine won't give him his way FILLE 1: Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! FILLE 4: And the boss, he never knows That the foreman is always in heat FILLE 3: If Fantine doesn't look out Watch how she goes She’ll be out on the street! OUVRIERES : At the end of the day it's another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on grafting as long as you’re able Keep on grafting 'til you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table You've got to pay your way At the end of the day FILLE : And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Fantine, let's have all the news. 'Ooh... "dear Fantine, you must send us more money... your child needs a doctor... There's no time to lose..." ' FAANTINE : Give that letter to me It is none of your business With a husband at home And a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide? JEAN VALJEAN : What is this fighting all about? Will someone tear these two apart This is a factory, not a circus. Now, come on ladies, settle down I run a business of repute I am the Mayor of this town I look to you to sort this out And be as patient as you can. CONTREMAÎTRE : Now someone say how this began! FILLE : At the end of the day She’s the one who began it! There’s a kid that she’s hiding In some little town. There’s a man she has to pay You can guess how she picks up the extra. You can bet she’s earning her keep Sleeping around And the boss wouldn’t like it! FANTINE : Yes, it's true there’s a child And the child is my daughter And her father abandoned us Leaving us flat. Now she lives with an innkeeper man And his wife And I pay for the child, What's the matter with that? OUVRIERES: At the end of the day She’ll be nothing but trouble And there’s trouble for all When there’s trouble for one! While we’re earning our daily bread She’s the one with her hands in the butter You must send the slut away Or we’re all gonna end in the gutter And it’s us who’ll have to pay At the end of the day! CONTREMAÎTRE : I might have known the bitch could bite I might have known the cat had claws I might have guessed your little secret. Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine Who keeps herself so pure and clean You’d be the cause, I had no doubt, Of any trouble hereabout You play a virgin in the light But need no urgin’ in the night! FILLE : She's been laughing at you While she's having her men. FEMME : She'll be nothing but trouble again and again. FEMME : You must sack her today. TOUS LES OUVRIERS: Sack the girl today. CONTREMAÎTRE : Right, my girl. On your way! Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons anglaises